Culpa
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Duo y Heero son hermanos por ley y aún así su relación va más allá de lo que dos hermanos harían. La culpa comienza a carcomer a Duo y toma una decisión que quizás no termine como él esperó. [01x02] [Yaoi]


Esta historia es un Universo Alterno a la serie de Gundam Wing A/C de la cual sólo tomé los personajes, mismos que pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. No intento lucrar con ésta historia sólo es un escrito para el entretenimiento de los fanáticos como yo.

La historia participa en una convocatoria con la finalidad de revivir el fandom, misma que se realiza en la página de: Gundam Wing Yaoi en español (así pueden buscarla en facebook ya que no me deja poner el link aquí), anímense y sean parte de esa página también.

Sólo disculparme de antemano por el ooc, pero es un UA, ¿se vale, no? ...

Que disfruten su lectura, y mis comentarios al final.

**—**

—**1—**

Dentro de mi naturaleza alegre y despreocupada sentir culpabilidad no era algo que sucediera a menudo, de hecho, no recordaba alguna ocasión en que hubiese sentido algo ni cercano a esa descripción. Pero justo ahora, cuando giro mi cabeza y veo a éste tipo que duerme junto a mí, tan cómodo como si no estuviera desnudo en la cama de su _hermano_ después de haberlo hecho toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, lo único que puedo pensar es que no sé cómo voy a salir de esto, y el final que auguro para mi situación no es nada satisfactorio, no importa cuál de las múltiples opciones que estoy considerando sea la que suceda.

—Heero, despierta, ya casi es hora —dije moviéndole un poco. Escuché cómo se quejaba y en cuanto abrió los ojos sentí sobre mí su fría mirada—. Ya van a llegar a casa, será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación, o por lo menos que te vistas —apresuré.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama y tras tronar los huesos del cuello tomó su ropa del suelo y salió de la habitación sin ponérsela y cerrando de un portazo.

—Siempre tan romántico… —murmuré aún sobre el lado de la cama que siempre ocupaba cuando él estaba conmigo.

Sé que él no es precisamente la pareja ideal, pero sé que debajo de toda esa frialdad que aparenta siente algo por mí. El problema mayor aquí es que desde hace ya varios años, nueve para ser exactos, la familia de él me adoptó y pasamos de ser un par de niños de diez años que eran amigos, a ser _hermanos_, por lo menos por la parte legal y la crianza.

No hay lazos de sangre que me unan a Heero, así que la culpa que ahora siento es por defraudar a mis padres de ésta manera. Heero es hijo de ellos, es su propia sangre así que es más sencillo perdonarle sus errores, pero ¿y yo?

Cuando tenía ocho años conocí a Heero gracias a que su familia asistía a la misma iglesia en la que estaba el orfanato en el que me crié durante esa parte de mi vida. A menudo solía escaparme de misa cuando el padre estaba dando el sermón y jugar en la parte trasera donde había un amplio patio, los demás niños de la casa hogar no se atrevían a hacer lo mismo por miedo a las represalias que conllevaba aquella acción si es que el padre o alguno de los mayores nos descubría, pero a mí no me importaba mucho, siempre he sido alguien que va contra las reglas.

La primera vez que convivimos fui yo quien se acercó a él. Heero desde niño ha sido poco expresivo y fue el motivo principal por el que me acerqué. Creí por un momento que estaba triste o tal vez llorando así que quise tratar de animarlo. Ahí descubrí que era un amargado, no sucedía nada además de su mal carácter. Pero no fue esa la única vez en que nos vimos en el mismo lugar, ya que luego de eso comenzó a venir con mayor frecuencia, al grado de que si yo no salía, él se paraba en los laterales de la iglesia entre los feligreses que quedaban de pie y me miraba fijamente hasta que sentía su fría mirada encima y después se iba, eso era lo único que hacía para que yo entendiera que quería verme afuera.

Pensándolo bien, Heero ha sido así desde que lo conozco, aún ahora creo que su mirada puede atravesarme, como si mirara en el interior de mi mente cuando me está observando de esa forma tan fija.

Fue hasta después de dos años cuando sus padres comenzaron el papeleo para mi adopción, un día llegaron preguntándome si me gustaría ser hermano de Heero y vivir con ellos, mi respuesta inmediata tras pensar "_estaré más tiempo con él", _fue un indiscutible: Sí.

—¡Chicos, bajen a comer! —Escuché la voz de mi madre que recién llegaba, a veces cuando el trabajo era muy pesado, optaba por traer algo de comer ya preparado y lo compartíamos como una familia ideal, pero estábamos lejos de serlo.

Salí de la habitación dejando mi culpabilidad ahí, o eso quise pensar. Cuando entré al comedor, saludé a mi madre y ahí estaba también papá. Heero bajó segundos después que yo y compartimos la comida en aquella pequeña mesa redonda en la que Heero estaba a mi lado y me tomaba de la mano cuando nuestros padres nos obligaban a realizar una típica oración de agradecimiento. Me sentía demasiado hipócrita pero no había mucho qué hacer si quería guardar las apariencias.

Llevábamos con ésta _no-relación_ desde los dieciséis, tres largos años. Pero no siempre fue así, cuando recién llegué a casa todo era normal, como dos niños de diez años podían llevarse, a veces bien, otras discutiendo por tonterías. Me gané el corazón de mis padres en poco tiempo, al grado que a veces sentía que me defendían más que a Heero si es que eso fuese posible, aunque quizás lo hacían por pena. No lo sé.

En la adolescencia, nuestra curiosidad creció como le sucede a cualquier humano durante esa etapa, el cambio hormonal convirtió a Heero en un chico bastante atractivo y no podía evitar notarlo a pesar de que yo también era un hombre. En nuestro camino por preparatoria, cuando teníamos quince años, era obvio que las chicas comenzaron a acercarse más a mí que a él, porque aunque ambos teníamos una buena apariencia, su carácter no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

Eso desató en ambos innumerables discusiones, porque siempre intenté que él se integrara al grupo con el que solía convivir en clases, y aunque renuente, al final terminó siendo parte de nosotros, siendo así cinco chicos los que por lo general estábamos juntos.

Cuando entramos a los dieciséis años, nuestros padres nos dejaron solos por primera vez durante un fin de semana largo, ellos tenían planeado irse a un retiro en el que sólo asistían parejas y al ser nosotros unos adolescentes _aparentemente_ responsables –según dijeron–, decidieron dejarnos solos.

Como mencioné, ser curioso ha sido siempre uno de los mejores adjetivos con los que pueden describirme, y yo tenía curiosidad por ser un _adulto_ que se llevó el carro de sus padres para impresionar a una chica con la que salía. Todo fue bien durante nuestra cita, pero al final cuando ya regresaba de dejarla choqué contra la parte trasera de otro carro casi al llegar a casa. No fue aparatoso, sólo unos cuantos rayones pero el tipo insistía en llamar a la policía por ser un _niño _el que venía al volante. Por suerte Heero conocía a éste sujeto y al final fue quien me salvó el pellejo.

Después de ese incidente del que por fortuna nuestros padres nunca se enteraron. Me acerqué mucho más a Heero, si es que eso era posible, solía irme a su habitación a dormir todas las noches, le contaba sobre las chicas con las que salía y sobre lo que había pasado mientras él estaba de amargado en clase mientras yo me iba de pinta, relatándole mi día a día hasta que él solía callarme porque quería dormir.

Como agradecimiento ofrecí una y otra cosa, quise presentarle a una chica amiga de Quatre pero él se negó de forma terminante y conociéndome, me amenazó con ser yo quien sufriera las consecuencias si de _broma_ se me ocurría juntarlos para una _cita. _Desistí. Heero no bromeaba con las promesas, cuando él aseguraba que haría algo, lo hacía.

La segunda vez que nuestros padres nos dejaron solos fue por un día, esa noche no estoy seguro de qué es lo que hicieron, pero estoy plenamente consciente de recordar lo que pasó entre Heero y yo. Fue la primera vez que pasó algo que se alejaba de lo que dos _hermanos _se supone que hacen. Si lo miramos en escala de lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora, podría pasar como nada, pero si lo vemos desde el punto de partida, significó bastante.

Esa noche me quedé en mi habitación, aprovechando que nuestros padres no estaban, busqué algunos vídeos en Internet que me ayudaran a estimularme visualmente. Sí, buscaba pornografía, no me avergonzaba la idea de que Heero supiera, aunque sería incómodo que en ese momento me viese, pero el problema radicó en que olvidé poner seguro a mi puerta y entró justo cuando buscaba algo, al sentirme sorprendido abrí una ventana que no sabía que estaba ahí tratando de ocultar lo que veía, pero fue peor, ya que era el _anuncio_ de una página de pornografía gay.

No me parecía repulsiva la idea, pero la verdad es que nunca la había contemplado, por lo menos no en la parte consciente de mi mente. Él comentó que no sabía que me gustaba el porno gay, y aunque no hubo un tono particular en aquel comentario, lo tomé como si fuera una burla, así que me molesté y lo saqué de mi habitación. Dejé en ese momento lo que estaba haciendo, ya no tenía ánimos para ese tipo de cosas y decidí dormirme, pero más tarde y calmado, reconocí que estaba mal y fui a aclarar las cosas con él.

Esa noche me quedé a dormir en su cama, me acerqué a él dejando mi cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeando su estómago con uno de mis brazos, lo hacía sólo para molestarlo al conocer lo renuente que es al contacto físico o cercanía de otros y por ello me sorprendí cuando en vez de alejarme, sentí uno de sus brazos rodearme por la cintura y su mano libre jugar con mi cabello.

Hasta ese momento todo se sentía extraño pero era natural entre un par de hermanos _normales_, ¿no? Lo que no me pareció normal fue sentir sus labios sobre mi cabello así que por reflejo giré hacia arriba mi vista y fue cuando lo tuve tan cerca que me quedé inmóvil. Él me miraba directo a los ojos, sus siempre fríos ojos azules parecían buscar algo dentro de mí, y después de segundos que me parecieron largos la cercanía era cada vez menor hasta volverse nada.

Al principio el roce fue superficial y sutil, después sentí su mano sobre mi nuca atrayéndome hacia él y lo único que pude hacer fue cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar en aquel contacto que no me desagradaba en lo absoluto, y que contrario a eso, me hacía sentir un hueco en el estómago gracias a los nervios. Después de ese contacto no dijimos nada, volví a mi posición con el oído sobre su pecho, podía escuchar su latido calmado como siempre, el mío por el contrario parecía querer salirse de mi cuerpo y sólo esperaba que él no lo notara.

No volvimos a hablar del tema.

Pasó alrededor de un mes, y aunque seguíamos comportándonos como siempre, ya no solía irme a dormir a su habitación, fue una costumbre que creí pertinente dejar. Lo que no esperaba es que una noche cuando todos ya dormían él entrara a mi habitación y se metiera bajo mis cobijas, abrazándome desde la espalda y tras regalarme un beso en la nuca se quedó ahí a dormir.

Era extraño, más que extraño, esa vez tuve que girar el rostro lo suficiente para ver que en verdad se trataba de Heero, porque él era todo, menos una persona que se destacara por tener ese tipo de gestos con otros, ni siquiera con sus padres. Solía ser más una persona inexpresiva, y de hecho sus padres me habían confesado en cierta ocasión que lo que les hizo decidirse de una vez a adoptarme fue ver que logré hacer reír a Heero casi hasta las lágrimas, éramos un par de niños pero aún así es un recuerdo que atesoro, porque creo que no he vuelto a verle si quiera una sonrisa en el rostro desde aquella ocasión. Aunque quizás esté exagerando, no lo sé.

Y después de meses de cercanías extrañas entre nosotros, se dio el primer contacto real y luego de ello no pudimos detenernos. Sin importarnos que fuera en la tarde cuando nuestros padres seguían trabajando, llegamos discutiendo de la escuela, yo había decidido presentarle a Heero a una chica que me lo pidió, también creí que esto que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros terminaría si tenía éxito con esa idea y aunque pensarlo me hacía sentir algo triste, creí que era lo mejor.

Tras pelear todo el camino de regreso y aún en casa, entré a su habitación harto de que siguiera callado por lo que hice, le exigí que me hablara y sólo permanecía mirándome fijo sin decir una palabra ni hacer algún gesto, eso me llenó de un coraje que no sabría explicar y lo tomé de la ropa con fuerza y lo acerqué a mí tanto que lo único que miré en su expresión fue una suave sonrisa y terminamos casi teniendo relaciones, sacándonos la ropa a tirones y empujándonos contra los objetos dentro de la habitación.

…Lo único que nos detuvo de tener sexo por completo fue que escuchamos el carro de mi madre llegar primero.

…

—¿Estás bien, Duo? Estás muy callado —dijo mi madre trayéndome de regreso a la realidad. Me la he pasado perdido en mis pensamientos y no sé qué hacer, es obvio que yo no soy así y ahora ellos lo están notando.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—¿No les han respondido de alguna universidad aún?

_Oh cierto, la universidad. _

—No lo han hecho aún, madre.

La respuesta de Heero fue fría, era tan parecido a nuestro padre, ambos eran muy callados y aunque yo no fuera un hijo de sangre, me parecía más a nuestra madre, que siempre estaba alegre y buscaba plática en nosotros, recibiéndola sólo de mí. La plática durante la comida se enfocó a eso y en lo que cenaríamos para navidad, ya que dentro de una semana más era la cena de noche buena. No nos reuníamos con mucha familia ni nada, sólo éramos nosotros cenando juntos.

—**2—**

—¿Por qué llevas evitándome toda la semana? —Preguntó Heero el día veinticuatro de diciembre. Yo estaba peinando mi cabello que solía anudarse un poco cada vez que me bañaba, traté de no prestar mucha atención a su vista y la mantuve enfocada en lo que hacía.

—No sé de qué hablas, Heero. Fue la última semana del semestre, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? Aunque tú eres de esos nerd que no estudia porque es demasiado inteligente para eso.

—Y tú eres de esos vagos que no estudia por flojera, así que, ¿qué te tuvo tan ocupado? —Insistió, su voz era seria—. Mírame cuando hablo contigo —pidió en su modo no tan amable—, se acabaron los exámenes.

Sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, sobre todo porque se acercó hasta pararse frente a mí, subí la mirada y tragué saliva. Nunca había podido negarle algo cuando lo pedía, ni siquiera cuando éramos niños y yo sabía que me metería en algún problema, Heero era todo para mí, desde hace tiempo estoy consciente que mi amor por él es demasiado grande y que no importa lo que haga, mientras esté cerca de él no podré negarle nada.

Necesito desintoxicarme, necesito distancia.

Permanecí varios segundos mirándolo, él me miraba en un silencio que no era para nada incómodo a pesar de que yo solía odiarlo. Estiró su mano, la llevó hacia la parte trasera de mi cuello y enredando sus dedos en mi cabello comenzó a acariciarlo durante largos segundos, quizás minutos. Después lo apretó con fuerza y tiró de él para que mi rostro estuviera más accesible a sus labios, se inclinó lo suficiente hacia enfrente y comenzó a besarme.

Su mirada, sus deseos, sus besos, yo era vulnerable a todo lo que éste hombre era capaz de ofrecer o exigir. Y por ello no pude negarme ahora que tomaba mis labios, reclamándolos como en toda la semana anterior no había podido, enredando su lengua con la mía y empujándome hacia atrás hasta dejarme acostado en la cama y él hincado sobre mí, deteniéndose apenas con uno de sus brazos para no caer por completo encima de mí.

Mis brazos rodearon su cuello y enredé mis piernas con las suyas. La corriente eléctrica que me provocaba su tacto era demasiada, sentí la mano que antes sostenía mi cabello ahora recorrer todo mi costado derecho hasta llegar a la parte trasera de la rodilla y de ahí elevar mi pierna para que lo envolviera con ésta.

—Heero… están abajo —dije separándome y mirándolo asustado—. La puerta ni siquiera tiene llave —comenté nervioso tratando de quitarlo de encima de mí.

—¿En serio me crees tan idiota para dejar la puerta abierta?

Ante aquella respuesta llevó su boca a mi cuello y comenzó a lamer esa área, deslizando su inquieta mano por debajo de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

—¡Duo! —Gritó mi madre desde el primer piso— ¿Vas a venir a ayudarme con la ensalada de bombones, cariño?

—¡Ya voy mamá! —Devolví el grito, tratando de quitar a Heero lo hice que cambiáramos posiciones sobre la cama, pero sólo logré que apretara mi trasero para obligarme a estar sentado en su cadera. Mi cabello aún suelto caía en cascada por mi espalda y hacia enfrente, era tan largo que tocaba el rostro de Heero.

Ante el primer movimiento sobre su cadera, sentí en mi trasero su dureza y no pude evitar arquear la espalda, la verdad es que lo deseaba pero también me sentía culpable, quería detener todo esto… debía hacerlo. Coloqué dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios para callarlo y me incliné hasta tenerlo a un palmo de distancia, miré el azul tan profundo de sus ojos y sonreí un poco. En verdad iba a extrañar esto.

—Prometo que de ésta noche no pasará, ¿bien? Ahora iré a ayudar a mamá o subirá por mí —dije regalándole un beso suave en los labios, él rodó los ojos y antes de dejarme ir me giró una vez más embistiéndome sobre la ropa dejándome saber el estado en el que estaba su erección ahora. Un beso apasionado fue lo último que sentí antes de que él saliera a su habitación y me dejara jadeando sobre mi cama.

Respiré profundo antes de bajar, trencé mi cabello para perder más tiempo y poder relajarme mejor ya que no deseaba que alguno de mis padres se diera cuenta de ésta situación. No cuando estaba tan cerca que todo esto terminara.

La tarde en compañía de mi madre la disfruté, siempre había sido más apegado a ella, no es que me llevara mal con mi padre o algo así, sólo que al tener el carácter de Heero era difícil tratarlo, en cambio a mi madre solía llenarla de besos, de abrazos, platicar largas horas con ella y también escucharla cuando quería contarme su día en el trabajo.

…Era más que nada por ella que no podía seguir bajo el mismo techo haciendo lo que hacía, poco a poco y al pasar de los años –aunque sólo fuesen tres–, creo que mi mente fue madurando y ampliándose, comprendiendo de una vez por todas que no podía seguir haciendo esto. Mis padres nos criaron bajo una religión que penaliza por completo las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, y si a eso le sumamos que fuimos criados como hermanos, aunque no nos unan lazos de sangre, está mal visto.

A pesar de todas esas creencias bajo las que fui criado, tengo mi propia mentalidad, mis propias ideas y sólo puedo creer que las personas son libres, tan libres como para elegir con quién quieren estar sin importar si es alguien de su mismo sexo, pero nunca me pondría a discutir algo así con alguno de mis padres, sería una pelea inútil y sin final.

Cuando nos encontrábamos todos reunidos a la mesa, comenzamos a platicar, nuestros padres nos contaban sobre su época de jóvenes y cómo se conocieron, creo que nunca se los había cuestionado y por supuesto Heero tampoco.

—Y al final decidimos ir a la misma universidad para poder estar juntos, y ya ven, desde entonces aquí estamos —dijo mi madre tomando la mano de mi papá y mirándolo de forma tierna.

—¿Y qué pasó? Ya tienen que haber recibido alguna repuesta —apuró nuestro padre mirándonos de forma intercalada.

—Sí, de eso quería hablarles. Me… aceptaron en la universidad de la capital —comenté sin girar a ver a Heero, aún así pude sentir su gélida mirada sobre mi rostro, no parecía que estuviera contento con la idea pero decidí ignorar ello y continuar—. Sé que no les había comentado nada pero, es que es tan difícil entrar a esa universidad que no quería decepcionar a nadie —dije mintiendo, ¿qué más daba una mentira más?

—¿Es-estás hablando en serio, cariño? —Mi madre fue la primera en hablar después de la bomba que solté—. Eso está muy lejos, quizás sólo podríamos verte una vez al año, o en tus vacaciones, ¿no te sentirás solo estando tan lejos? —Cuestionó estirando su mano por sobre la mesa y tomando la mía, ella tenía los ojos brillosos, estaba aguantando las lágrimas y eso me hacía sentir peor.

—Helena, no hagas sentir mal a Duo, esa universidad es de las mejores del país, hay ocasiones en que necesitas sacrificar algo para obtener un mejor resultado, ¿no es así, Duo? —Sonreí a papá mientras asentía. Mi madre limpiaba las gruesas lágrimas que tercas habían rodado por sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón hijo, discúlpame, estoy feliz por ti pero no puedo evitar pensar en que te extrañaremos mucho. Cariño, ¿tú qué decidiste? —Cuestionó a Heero aún sin soltar mi mano.

—Me aceptaron en todas las universidades a las que apliqué, no he decidido aún a cuál iré —mencionó viendo a sus progenitores, lo miré varios segundos pero en ningún momento me miró, estaba enojado, podía sentir su aura oscura a kilómetros, no por nada era la persona que más le conocía.

—¿Y cuándo tienes que irte, Duo? —Preguntó mi padre retomando el tema.

—Me dijeron que lo más pronto posible, así que supongo que pasando éstas fechas lo haré, debo ir a entregar mis papeles y… bueno, hacer todo eso.

—Eso suena tan rápido, Duo… te voy a extrañar tanto mi niño —volvió a quejarse mi madre.

Parecía que ella sería la única que iba a sentir mi falta, mi padre no se miraba contento pero su naturaleza le impedía mostrar algo más que seriedad.

Ahora, después de la cena, todos están dormidos en sus habitaciones y yo sólo puedo mirar el techo y pensar que no estoy seguro si hice lo correcto, ¿en qué pienso? ¡Claro que es lo correcto! Pero me siento mal, dejar a mis padres me hace sentir un malagradecido, pero lo que estoy haciendo es peor y les traería una tristeza que quiero evitar a toda costa.

—Me acostumbraré —murmuré luego de soltar un suspiro.

Escuché mi puerta abriéndose y después cerrarse despacio. El cuerpo de Heero trepó por encima de mí, dejándose caer a mi lado, ambos bajo la cobija. Y como la primera vez, Heero me abrazó por la cintura y no dijo nada.

¿Era ésta su manera de decirme que me iba a extrañar?

En toda la noche no intentó nada, sus manos se mantuvieron aferradas a mi cuerpo sin tocarme de manera sugestiva, sólo así, diciendo en silencio lo mucho que me iba a echar de menos. Creo que luego de tantos años juntos y conviviendo con él más que nadie, sabía interpretar sus silencios.

—**3—**

El día de irme había llegado, las fiestas de final de año pasaron rápido y no volví a estar con Heero, él sólo se mantuvo al margen, un día parecía molesto y al otro dormía abrazado a mi cuerpo, no lograba comprender lo que pasaba por su mente pero tampoco intenté decodificar sus emociones, era quizás peligroso para mí saber lo que él estaba pensando y decidí permanecer en la ignorancia, ni siquiera platiqué con él sobre eso.

No hasta ahora que terminaba de empacar mi maleta y él entraba sentándose junto a mi maleta en la cama.

—¿Viniste a despedirme? Porque aún falta un par de horas para irme al aeropuerto —comenté tratando de bromear y aparentar una tranquilidad que estaba lejos de sentir.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —Preguntó serio. Estúpido Heero, olvidaba que él podía ver a través de mí.

—Porque llorar no mejorará nada, ¿cierto? —Cuestioné aún con la misma expresión que cualquiera me creería, la de un universitario que está contento de alejarse por fin de sus padres y comenzar su nueva _vida_ de chico que se la pasará en fiestas.

—¿Están listos chicos? —Mi madre entró a la habitación y miró a Heero, dedicándole una sonrisa cómplice.

—¿Qué sucede? —Cuestioné mirando a uno y otro.

—Perdón cariño, creí que ya habías hablado con él —dijo mi madre mirando los ojos azules de Heero, él negó con la cabeza.

—No importa madre, de cualquier modo estaba a punto de comentarlo.

—¿Qué cosa, de qué hablan? —Volví a preguntar esperando ésta ocasión obtener una maldita respuesta.

—Heero irá a la misma universidad que tú, también lo aceptaron ahí y ahora no tendrás que vivir solo allá en el campus —dijo mamá emocionada—. Siento robarte la oportunidad de decirle algo tan importante Heero pero eres demasiado tardado para dar una noticia tan buena, ¿cierto Duo?

Su expresión emocionada trataba de contagiarme pero yo sólo podía mantener mi boca entreabierta y mirar a Heero y después a ella. ¡¿Qué mierda había hecho Heero?!

—Los dejaré para que planeen todo y hablen, estén listos para llevarlos en un rato al aeropuerto —y mamá salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras su partida.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Cuestioné perdiendo la paciencia pero tratando de mantener mi tono bajo para que no pudieran escucharnos pelear por algo que se suponía debería alegrarme.

—¿Loco por qué? —Indagó casi con pereza.

—¿Pensabas decírmelo en el avión o qué? —Volví a preguntar ignorando lo que dijo.

—No mentí, estaba por decírtelo cuando llegó mamá.

—Heero, ¿por qué me haces esto? —Pregunté— ¿Sabes por qué me estoy yendo tan lejos de nuestros padres y de ti? —Cuestioné porque él parecía no comprender del todo, aunque yo estaba seguro que él lo sabía—. Porque quiero alejarme de ti, quiero evitar que esto siga y que un día nuestros padres tengan que enterarse de algo como esto y se les rompa el corazón —respondí sin esperar a que dijese algo.

Me paré frente a él y con una mano tomé su rostro, apretando con mis dedos sus mejillas. Me sentía molesto, muy molesto.

—¡Eres un idiota egoísta que no piensa en los demás! —Le reclamé acercando mi rostro lo suficiente para murmurar aquello mirándole a los ojos—. Sabes que nunca te he negado nada, desde niños es así, sabes lo mucho que te quiero Heero y lo único que esperaba ahora es que aceptaras mi decisión y me dejaras ir, es lo único que quería. No puedo soportar la idea de que nuestros padres un día me echen en cara apartarles de su hijo, convertirlo en… ¿por qué lo haces? —Volví a cuestionar apretando el ceño.

Me enojaba más ver su rostro inexpresivo y por ello le solté, pero cuando traté de alejarme él me tomó del mismo modo en que yo lo tenía segundos antes y me acercó a su rostro para verme.

—¿Ya terminaste? ¿Ahora sí puedo hablar yo? —Cuestionó dejándome callado por el poder que cargaban sus palabras—. Nunca me dijiste nada sobre esa universidad, pero yo ya lo sabía, a uno de tus amiguitos se le salió comentar que te extrañaría porque estaba seguro que te aceptarían allá, ¿sabes lo que yo sentí cuando me enteré por otra persona?

Mantuve mi expresión de sorpresa y aunque traté de soltarme sólo conseguí que me arrojara sobre la cama y se sentara sobre mi cadera, tirando la maleta aún abierta al suelo.

—Creo que el idiota egoísta eres tú, porque pensabas abandonarme aquí sin tomar en cuenta lo que ocasionaste, ¿crees que nada más ibas a provocarme e irte así de fácil?

—Yo no te he provocado nada, Heero… yo, yo no estoy jugando, entiende cuando digo que es mejor alejarnos, hacerlo ahora que…

—¿Ahora que qué? No trates de mentir porque sé que estás enamorado de mí y escúchame bien cuando digo esto porque no lo voy a repetir, ¿me entiendes?

Asentí de modo automático antes de verle inclinarse hasta enfrente y murmurar sobre mi oído de forma ronca pero suave.

—No puedes enamorar a alguien así nada más y después dejarle, ¿lo sabes, no?

Cuando se alejó mi sorpresa era reflejada por completo en mis ojos, los cuales estaban abiertos de más viendo sintiendo a Heero tomar mis labios una vez más, tomándose el tiempo necesario para saborear mis labios antes de profundizar el beso, un contacto que fue lento. No parecía exigir el control, sólo se dejaba llevar al igual que yo.

Por un momento me había hecho a la idea que no tendría más un contacto como éste de su parte, y el que ahora compartiéramos ese beso sólo me hacía desear estar con él de forma más íntima, sentir sus manos recorriéndome como siempre lo hacían, sus labios marcándome cada parte del cuerpo y él adentrándose en mí, penetrándome para hacerme saber que sólo era suyo, que había sido el primer hombre en mi vida y que sería el único porque no permitiría que nadie más me tomara.

Me dejé llevar, tanto que si él no me hubiera detenido lo habríamos hecho ahí, justo en ese momento sin importar si eso echaba a perder el plan de alejarnos para no decepcionar a nuestros padres y hacerles pasar por un momento que no necesitaban vivir. Pero de ahora en adelante viviríamos juntos en el campus de la universidad, así que no había necesidad de impacientarnos, y mejor decidimos esperar.

…

…

—Despierta, llegamos —mencionó Heero cuando el avión había aterrizado en la ciudad en la que ahora íbamos a vivir.

Por un momento pensé que había soñado aquella _no despedida,_ pero no, caminar por el aeropuerto de la capital me hacía entender que en verdad Heero estaba enamorado de mí, tanto como lo estaba yo de él. Tomé su mano y arrastrando nuestras maletas, nos encaminamos a la que sería nuestra nueva residencia.

—_**Fin—**_

—¤Žhena HîK¤—

"_La culpa no está en el sentimiento, sino en el consentimiento."  
>—San Bernardo de Claraval<em>

—

Jajaja estoy en un bloqueo tremendo y prácticamente me obligué a escribir, en serio, me obligué, abrí el documento y dije: Lo harás porque ya habíamos quedado y punto. Así que supongo que... ustedes pueden notarlo si es que llegaron hasta éste punto, el lemmon se los debo por eso, porque tampoco me sentía de ánimos de escribirlo, y miren que estoy hablando yo, la pervertida número uno.

...Sí que estoy dando patadas de ahogado, el punto es revivir el fandom, no arruinarlo Y.Y lo siento.

Gracias por leer y también por comentar ~

Acepto cualquier crítica para mejorar.


End file.
